


Побудь последним

by black_eyed_boy



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen, Poems, Unhealthy Relationships, Нездоровые отношения, стихи
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25105591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/black_eyed_boy/pseuds/black_eyed_boy
Summary: Знаешь, Доктор, побудь последним.
Relationships: The Doctor & The Master (Doctor Who)





	Побудь последним

**Author's Note:**

> На написание стихотворения вдохновила песня Chameleon Circuit - The Sound of Drums

Знаешь, Доктор,  
Побудь ещё немного последним,  
Поверь, что нет никого с тобой,  
Я хочу видеть, как пламя надежды  
Сменяет тихая цепкая боль.

Хочу ворваться под крик Вселенной  
В твой чуткий мир, разрушая грани,  
И чтобы все возведенные стены  
Стали прахом у нас под ногами,

В твоей свергнуть душе анархию,  
Чтобы стать в ней единым правителем,  
Из чувств твоих сделать армию —  
Ведь не даром зовусь Повелителем.

Знаешь, Доктор, побудь последним  
И прочувствуй Вселенную плотью,  
Знаю, будешь играть со смертью  
Чтобы жизнь удержать в ладонях.

Но ты борешься, Доктор, с мельницей.  
Ты падёшь, я хочу увидеть,  
Как петля всемогущего времени  
Прожует тебя, сломит, выплюнет.

Если надо, ты спустишься в бездну,  
Глянешь дьяволу прямо в душу,  
Знаешь, Доктор, побудь последним,  
Ты не выдержишь эту ношу.


End file.
